Housings for electronic devices are generally formed of molded plastic. However, plastic housings, although lightweight, can sometimes crack and/or break apart from normal wear and tear or if the housing is subjected to a high-level of impact (e.g., being dropped). Some housings incorporate other materials, such as magnesium and/or short, chopped carbon fibers. However, such housings tend to be costly, induce manufacturing variability, and limit the geometry and/or shape into which the housings can be formed.